The Truth
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: A story in which Iemitsu tells Nana about the Mafia early on in their relationship. How will things turn out now that she knows? How will Tsuna's life turn out? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**TsubakiTwilight: **Hello y'all! Sorry I haven't updated my stories but the holidays have been really busy for me. I'll definitely be more active once the New Years passes but until then expect very little activity from me.

Moving on to this story.

I've seen very few fanfics about Iemitsu telling Nana about the Mafia so I decided to make one! This story takes place way before KHR and Iemitsu is 25 while Nana is 21, the two have been dating for a little under a year now. Nana is still working as a waitress and Iemitsu has been in Japan for about a year now. This will be a multi chapter fic with Tsuna growing up in a different environment.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and please point out any grammar or spellings mistakes you see!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR.

**REBORN!**

Should he? Or shouldn't he?

This decision would undoubtedly change his life forever.

It was morning now, Iemitsu had spent all of last night debating whether or not to tell Nana about his involvement in the Mafia, he went so far as to phone Timoteo, who was in the middle of an important meeting, and Lal Mirch, who yelled at him for interrupting her training, and Oregano who – along with Timoteo – actually listened to his plight and gave him advice; advice which really didn't help at all.

"_It's up to you."_ They said.

Iemitsu groaned softly and placed his head in his hands. Why couldn't they have given him a yes or no? _'It's because both have their own pros and cons.'_ his mind supplied.

If he told Nana about the Mafia, there was a big chance that she would leave him out of fear or disgust – maybe even a mix of the two, or she could understand and stay with him but then she'd be in constant danger. If he didn't tell her, Iemitsu would have to keep his personal life and his Mafia life completely separate, and the only way to do that, while still keeping his beautiful Nana safe, would be to rarely visit her - however, she could possibly grow to resent him for never coming home and leave.

Nana leaving him, being in constant danger or her death… which was the lesser evil?

Iemitsu sighed loudly and stared at his bedroom wall. Should he? Or shouldn't he? Sighing once more, the blonde twenty-five year old decided that the best way to handle this would be to leave it up to Fate. He reached into his pants pocket and took out a coin; if it landed on heads, he would tell her – if it landed on tails he wouldn't. Placing the coin on his thumb, Iemitsu took a deep breath and steeled himself for whatever the outcome would be. Closing his brown eyes, he flipped the coin.

It landed on heads.

He was going to do it.

He – Iemitsu Sawada – was going to tell his beloved Nana about the Mafia.

Letting out a shaky breath, the blonde felt his blood turn cold. Thoughts of Nana looking at him with contempt and fear and leaving him flashed through his mind.

"Get a grip Iemitsu." He muttered, clenching his fists. "You've faced down the worst of hit men… you can tell a woman about the mafia no problem." He sighed once more before picking up his phone and scrolling down his list of contacts to Nana's name and pushing the call button.

The phone rang twice before Nana picked up with a cheerful, _"Iemitsu!"_

Iemitsu couldn't help the smile the crossed his face at the sound of his sweet Nana. "Hey Nana," he said, "how's work?"

"_It's been really busy today, oh! I saw Yamazaki-san today and she told me to thank you for helping her move in her furniture!"_

"Tell her it was no trouble at all… listen… when your shift ends could you come over to my apartment? I need to tell you something very important."

"_Okay! My shift will end soon so I'll be there in a few minutes!"_

"Great! … I'll see you soon."

"_Bye Iemitsu! I love you!"_

Iemitsu smiled. "I love you too Nana." He ended the call and exhaled deeply. This was it, there was no turning back. The blonde man stood and began tidying up his one bedroom apartment – it was a gift given to him by Timoteo when the Vongola Ninth found out about Nana.

"_You'll need a place to stay when you go to Japan to see her Iemitsu."_

Iemitsu smiled at the memory as he placed a stay book back on the bookshelf. He had thanked the Vongola Ninth many times that day as the apartment was not only a gift from one of the most powerful men in the world, but it also meant that Iemitsu had the older man's blessings to pursue the woman he loved.

_Knock. Knock._

The blonde froze when he heard the sound.

Nana was here.

Straightening up and taking some deep breaths, Iemitsu opened the door.

Nana still looked as beautiful as ever with long, chocolate brown hair and eyes of the same color with pale skin. She was dressed in a simple lavender dress with black sandals and the black purse he had gotten her last month.

"Hello Iemitsu!" she smiled brightly and leaned up to kiss Iemitsu's cheek.

"Nana… you look incredible as always." Nana just blushed and giggled in response and Iemitsu opened the door wider to let the woman he loved in. The two settled into the sofa and Iemitsu asked if Nana wanted anything to eat or drink.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry or thirsty."

"Okay…" Iemitsu shifted in nervousness. "About the reason I called you… I… there' something I haven't told you about me." Nana waited patiently as Iemitsu cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "I… I'm in…," he paused before looking up at the brunette, "I'm in the Mafia."

It was silent for a moment before Nana tilted her head in confusion. "What's the Mafia?" she asked.

Iemitsu gaped at her and was torn between thanking the Gods that he had found such a pure, innocent woman and crying at Nana's naivety. "I… uh… well… it's… it's similar to the yakuza…" Iemitsu managed to say after a few minutes of gaping like a fish.

"You mean life riding around on motorcycles and having pompadour hairstyles?"

"… No, I think you're thinking of a gang… the Mafia is… well it's basically organized crime."

"Organized crime?"

"Yeah, in the Mafia there are groups or Families and each Family has a boss or a Don, or a Donna if the boss is a woman. We handle things in the Underground World – things like, drugs, illegal weapons and… killing."

Nana gasped and stared at Iemitsu with wide eyes. "H-Have you…?"

Iemitsu winced at the sound and nodded his head – looking down at his hands. "I've killed people; in fact, the day we met I had just finished a hit – that's what we call a kill in the Mafia. I…," he paused and took a deep breath, "I'm telling you this because I don't want to keep any secrets from you Nana. I love you with all my heart and I want you to be a part of my life but I couldn't keep you and the Mafia away forever. One way or another, sooner or later you were going to find out about my involvement in the Mafia and I just wanted you to know about these things from me and not from someone holding a gun to your head!" Nana gasped again and Iemitsu immediately regretted his words. "No! Please listen! I _swear_ to you that if you stay with me I'll protect you with my life! I won't let _anything_ bad happen to you! I…" he stopped himself and took inhaled loudly before looking up at Nana with pleading yet determined eyes. "I love you Nana Yamato, and I will still love you even if you decide to leave. If… if you decide to stay with me I swear to make you the happiest woman on this planet; but I'll… I'll understand if you don't want to be with a killer like me… I'll understand if you leave and never want to see me again…"

Nana looked at Iemitsu – the man she loved – with wide eyes. She could see the love he held for her and the determination to protect her. It was silent as Nana thought about his words. She lowered her head to look at her hands before whispering, "Thank you."

"… Thank you…?"

Nana looked up and smiled. "Thank you for being honest with me Iemitsu. I know I'm not the smartest and that I'm far to innocent for my own good but… well, to be honest, you're the first person to ever be completely honest with me. Even my own parents kept secrets from me in order to protect me but you… you told me about the Mafia even if you didn't want to… so thank you." She paused and placed a hand on Iemitsu' hand. "I love you Iemitsu, and I will stay with you no matter what."

"Nana…," Iemitsu breathed, before a wide, relieved smile appeared on his face, "… thank you for understanding… and for accepting me…" Nana didn't reply, instead she cupped Iemitsu's face and pressed her lips onto his. Breaking the kiss, Iemitsu pressed their foreheads together and entwined their hands. "… So," he began after a moment of silence, "how do you feel about moving to Italy with me?"

_T B C_


	2. Chapter 2

**TsubakiTwilight:** Hey! So it's almost been a month since I updated his story… eh. The usual explanations, life has been busy. I feel like I've made Gokudera a brat in this chapter but this story _is_ AU so I'm changing some things.

Oh yeah! The reason why Gokudera is called Hayato in this chapter is for two reasons: one, it's Italy and Hayato is his first name and two, at this point in time, Gokudera is taking his father's last name – Russo – hence his name is Hayato Russo. Don't worry, later on he will take on his mother's last name – Gokudera – and in future chapters I will be calling him Gokudera and not Hayato.

Another thing, the characters are speaking Italian with some Japanese amongst the Sawada family.

Read and enjoy!

**REBORN!**

_Six Years Later…_

"I'm home!" Iemitsu called out, stepping through the front door.

There was a shriek of happiness and the sound of tiny, pounding feet before an orange clad body threw itself at the blonde man. "_Tou-san_!" Sawada Tsunayoshi yelled, as Iemitsu easily caught his six year old son.

Iemitsu laughed and held his son in his arms before saying, "My little Tuna fish! Did you have a good day with _Okaa-san_?"

Little Tsuna nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah! Me and _Kaa-san_ and Turmeric-_san_ all went to the park today! And then we got ice cream and then we went shopping! _Kaa-san_ bought me a new toy!"

"Oho? Sounds like you and _Okaa-san_ had a busy day today!" Iemitsu began walking further into his house and entered the kitchen where Nana was cooking dinner. A tall, man with cropped hair and tan skin was sitting at the table dressed in a suit. "Thanks for watching my family Turmeric."

The man in question turned and nodded his head. "No problem Boss."

Iemitsu sighed softly and placed Tsuna down – who ran back to his seat to finish a drawing – and said, "How many times do I have to tell you that it's fine to call me Iemitsu."

"It would be disrespectful to do that, Boss."

The CEDEF leader simply shook his head and waved a hand. "You're free to go."

Turmeric stood and nodded silently before leaving. Nana, who had stopped cooking when her husband and his co-worker talked, smiled before kissing Iemitsu on the cheek. "Welcome home dear." She said.

Iemitsu returned the smile and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. "I'm back." The blonde, thirty-one year old straightened before loosening his suit tie. "How was your day? Tsuna here told me that you all went out and that he even got a new toy."

Before Nana could reply, Tsuna cut into the conversation with a cry of, "Yeah! _Kaa-san_ got me a remote control car! I'll show it to you!" Tsuna jumped off his chair and ran into the other room – much to the amusement of his parents.

Nana giggled and returned to cooking. "Yes, Tsu-_kun_ had so much energy today so I decided it would be best to take him out! Of course, Turmeric-_san_ came with us and I'm sure that there were other bodyguards following us as well."

Iemitsu looked down. "… I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Because of me, you and Tsuna can't go out without being in danger and you guys can't go anywhere without being followed."

Nana shook her head lightly before turning, and kneeling in front of her husband. "Iemitsu," she said, taking his hands into hers, "I know you feel guilty sometimes that Tsu-_kun_ and I can't live normal lives and that we are always in danger because you are the CEDEF leader, but, we would not change our lifestyle for anything in the world; and you need to remember that no matter what, we will never stop loving you."

"I know… but sometimes I can't help but worry you know?"

Nana nodded and said, "I understand, but I know you'll always keep us safe." She placed a kiss on Iemitsu temple and stood. "Besides, Lal Mirch-_chan_ and Oregano-_san_ taught me how to protect myself!"

Iemitsu chuckled and remembered the first time the three of them met.

In the beginning, Lal Mirch was harsh towards Nana, saying how the Japanese woman was "too soft and naïve" but Nana had a certain understanding and accepting air about her that soon charmed the ex-COMSUBIN leader. Of course, there was still the fact that Nana had no way of protecting herself – even with Iemitsu's near constant surveillance - so Lal Mirch and Oregano decided to train the young woman. Nana learned: simple karate and judo moves, how to disarm an opponent, how to shoot a gun, Italian, stealth and how to disguise herself – not enough to make her particularly skilled but just enough to deter most from trying to kidnap or attack the wife of the CEDEF leader. However with the birth of his son, Iemitsu had no choice but the up the security around his beloved family.

The birth of Tsunayoshi also prompted the young couple to move onto Vongola property and the Ninth was gracious enough to provide the funds to build a small two-bedroom house near the Vongola Mansion. It appeased Iemitsu request that they live near or in the Vongola Mansion and Nana's wish to raise their son in a home.

The CEDEF leader was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something bump into his leg. Looking down, the blonde man saw a bright orange car hitting his leg and heard the laughter of his son. "Is this your new toy Tsuna?" he asked, reaching down to pick up the car.

"Yeah! Look, look! It even has the number 27 on the door! Just like my name!" Tsuna said, reaching up to point at the white sticker displayed on both car doors. "Cause Turmeric-_san_ says that my name can mean twenty-seven in English!"

Iemitsu laughed and petted Tsuna's brunette locks. "Really now? I didn't know that!"

Tsuna looked very proud that he knew something his father didn't know and smiled widely. Nana watched her husband and son lovingly before clearing her throat and placing a large plate down on the table. "Dinner's ready!" she announced, stifling a giggle at Tsuna's cry of happiness.

"Spaghetti and meatballs! Spaghetti and meatballs!" Tsuna said happily, taking his seats and swinging his legs.

"It smells and looks wonderful, Nana." Iemitsu said, adjusting his chair and spooning some of the Italian dish onto his son's plate.

"Thank you! I learned this recipe from Timoteo-_san_'s wife, Felicia."

Iemitsu nodded. "I'm glad that the two of you are getting along so well."

"Felicia is a beautiful woman and she absolutely adores Tsu-_kun_."

"Haha! Well that's completely understandable seeing as our little Tuna-fish is so adorable!" Iemitsu paused before saying, "Speaking of Timoteo, there's going to be a meeting between him and the Boss of the Russo Family and I was wondering if you'd let me bring Tsuna to the meeting." Seeing the alarm on Nana's face, Iemitsu quickly continued. "I'm asking you because the Russo Boss will be bringing his son and daughter to the meeting as well and since the son is around Tsuna's age, I thought that maybe Tsuna would like to have a playmate that's his age."

"There are kids my age here?!" Tsuna asked through a mouthful of spaghetti. "Can I meet them?! I can show them my new toy!"

Nana sighed and shook her head before picking up her napkin and wiping spaghetti sauce off her son's face. "Please don't talk with your mouth full Tsu-_kun_."

"Okay… but I still wanna meet him!"

Nana went silent as she began to think; there were very few children living on the Vongola Mansion property which often resulted in Tsuna having to play with the adults and she knew that Tsuna wanted to play with kids his age. "… The meeting will be secure right?"

Iemitsu nodded and squeezed his wife's hand in reassurance. "There will be guards posted right outside the meeting room and if the children decide to leave they will be closely guarded."

"And you'll be there."

"And I will be there. Nana, I promise that _nothing_ will happen to our Tsuna."

"… Okay… Tsuna can go with you to the meeting."

Tsuna smiled widely. "Thank you _Okaa-san_! I know that we'll become best friends!"

_The Next Day…_

"Now Tsuna, you have to be on your very best behavior alright?" Iemitsu and Tsuna were walking down the lavish hall leading to the meeting room. The elder Sawada was dressed in an immaculate, black, Armani suit while Tsuna was dressed in an equally sharp dark gray suit. Iemitsu was carrying a small backpack that was full of toys that Tsuna decided to bring.

"Okay!" Tsuna said, holding onto his father's hand as the two continued to walk. "_Tou-san_, do you think they'll like my toys?" Tsuna asked, peering up at Iemitsu with wide eyes.

Iemitsu smiled softly. "I know they'll love your toys and I know they'll like you too because you are a Sky."

Tsuna giggled. "I'm not a 'Sky' _Tou-san_! I'm a boy!"

Iemitsu smiled and ruffled his son's head. "You'll understand one day Tsuna." Iemitsu said, stopping in front of a pair of large, oak door with two guards stationed at both ends. The CEDEF leader gave a curt nod to both men and entered the room.

"Iemitsu and little Tsunayoshi!" Timoteo said jovially.

"Hi Grandpa!" Tsuna cried, letting go of this father's hand to give the current Vongola Boss and hug. "I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Timoteo chuckled, returning the hug, and said, "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi for not being able to see you or your mother in quite some time… I've been very busy with work."

"It's fine! I know you're super busy cause you're the Vongola Boss!"

Coyote Nougat, the current Vongola Storm Guardian, frowned slightly at Tsuna's lack of respect but keep his mouth shut at the stern looks given to him by Timoteo and Iemitsu. Instead, Coyote cleared his throat and said, "The Russo Family's Boss and children should be here shortly."

Nodding at his right-hand man's words, Timoteo released Tsuna and settled back into the chair he sat in. Meanwhile Tsuna had run over to his father and stood holding his hand, rocking back and forth on his feet in excitement.

"Remember Tsuna, be on your best behavior."

"I will!"

There was a knock on the door and Timoteo went into his "Boss Mode" before calling out, "Enter."

A large man dressed in a pin stripe suit walked in. The man had black hair that was neatly combed with a large moustache and dark eyes. He wore a large, ornate ring on his left hand and was flanked by two muscular men dressed in black suits. "Good morning Vongola Nono, I am Arturo Russo, the Boss of the Russo Family.

Timoteo nodded his head. "I welcome you to the Vongola Mansion, Arturo."

Arturo waved a hand towards the men standing on either side of him. "These are my two bodyguards and these," he paused and stepped out of the way, "are my two children Bianchi and Hayato." Bianchi was a young girl – around eight years old – with long, straight, pink hair and gray eyes. She was dressed in a simple, long sleeved maroon dress with a white collar and a white ribbon wrapped around the waist. She had white socks and black Mary-Jane shoes on her feet. Hayato was a boy around six years old with shoulder length, gray hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a simple, black suit and dress shoes.

Timoteo nodded to the bodyguards and children and raised a hand to his right. "This is my right-hand man and the Vongola Storm Guardian, Coyote Nougat, my External Advisor, Iemitsu Sawada and his son Tsunayoshi Sawada. Perhaps the children would like to get to know one another while we conduct our meeting?"

Arturo nodded. "Of course. Bianchi, Hayato, be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Father." The two children said.

"Vongola Nono, could we play outside?" Tsuna asked.

Timoteo looked thoughtfully at Tsuna before shaking his head. "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi but it is much too dangerous for you three to be away from us."

"But if we play in here we might interrupt your meeting and we won't be in danger because this is the Vongola Mansion." The six year old stared at Timoteo with determined eyes.

The boy had a point; while having the children play inside the meeting room would be the safest option, there was also the possibility of them getting too rowdy and interrupting the meeting. There was also the fact that the meeting would be discussing information that wasn't meant for children's ears. If the children played outside, there was the chance of them being attacked or kidnapped – but like Tsuna said, they _were_ in the Vongola Mansion and the chances of an enemy making it so far into the property were highly unlikely; and the children would be closely guarded from afar. Plus the children might be more comfortable being outside rather than being confined to the meeting room, after all bringing the children was not just for fun.

The Vongola and Russo Families were thinking of becoming alliances and if the possible heirs of the respective Families were friends, it would make the alliance much more possible.

Timoteo turned and faced the Russo Family Boss. "Would you mind if the children played outside Arturo?"

Arturo shook his head. "Not at all. I'm sure the children will be much more relaxed outside."

The Vongola Nono turned back to the brunette child. "Then you may go."

Tsuna smiled brightly. "Thank you!"

"Be careful okay?" Iemitsu squeezed his son's hand before handing the boy the bag full of the toys he brought.

"I will!"

"You remember the way to the garden?"

"Yes!"

Iemitsu smiled. "Have fun."

Tsuna returned the smile and turned to the other children. "Let's go!"

Hayato and Bianchi nodded before following the brunette.

_Hallway…_

Once the three children were outside, Tsuna turned around and stuck out his hand. "Hello! I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada! But you can call me Tsuna!"

Bianchi dipped her head and lightly shook Tsuna's outstretched hand. "My name is Bianchi Russo."

Both turned to look expectantly at Hayato. "… Hayato Russo…"

Tsuna smiled and began walking down the hallway. "We're gonna have so much fun! We can play hide 'n seek and tag and then we can play with my toys that I brought! I can even show you guys around the mansion if you want!"

The three children stepped out of the building and into a lush garden full of blooming flowers and trees – there was even a large fountain off to the side.

Tsuna immediately placed his bag of toys down and began rummaging through it. "Do you guys wanna play anything?" he asked, stopping to look up at the siblings. They shook their heads and Tsuna pulled out a small rubber ball. "How 'bout we play ball?"

"How do you play?" Bianchi asked.

"It's easy! All we do is kick the ball to each other! Like this!" Tsuna turned and ran a few feet from Bianchi and Hayato before turning back around and placing the ball on the grass. "Ready?" he called out. "Catch it!" He swung his foot and kicked the ball towards Bianchi.

The rose haired girl raised her hands and caught the ball. She looked down in surprise and smiled. "I did it!"

"Wow! You caught it good Bianchi! Now try and kick it to Hayato!" Tsuna yelled.

Bianchi placed the ball by her feet and looked up at her brother. "Get ready Hayato." She said before kicking the ball towards Hayato.

Hayato spread his feet apart and swung a leg at the ball but missed causing him to fall down due to the force of his kick. "Ow…" he groaned.

"Hayato! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked running to the silver haired boy.

"I'm fine! I don't need your help!" Hayato snapped, slapping away Tsuna's offered hand. "I don't want to play this game anymore!"

Bianchi sighed and crossed her arms. "Stop being such a sore loser Hayato."

"I'm not a sore loser!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not!"

Tsuna looked back and forth between the two siblings, worry on his face. "A-Ah… um… hey!" Bianchi and Hayato turned to look at the brunette. "How about we play another game?" Tsuna ran over to his bag and took out his remote car. "How about we play with this? My _Kaa-san_ bought it for me! Watch!" Tsuna placed the car down and began controlling it with the remote. "We can each take turns driving it! Hayato can go first!" The brunette handed the control to the silver haired child. "The first button makes it go forward and back and the second buttons makes the wheels turn."

"I know that!" Hayato snapped, pushing both buttons and making the car go in a circle.

"You aren't very good at this Hayato." Bianchi said, causing her brother to scowl.

Hayato stopped pressing the both buttons and pushed the first button down – causing the toy car to go zooming into the bushes. "Your car is broken! I don't wanna play this anymore!"

"It's your fault the car went into the bushes." Bianchi said.

"It's not!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"W-We can play with something else! H-How about-" Tsuna began but was cut off by Hayato.

"You can stop pretending to be friendly!" Hayato yelled.

"I'm not pretending."

"It's obvious you are! I mean, you can't seriously want to be friends with us! Our fathers' just brought us here to make the alliance better! That's what we do in the Mafia! There aren't any 'friends' here! So of course this whole wanting to play with us thing is just an act to help the Vongola form an alliance with the Russo Family! It's so obvious!"

"Hayato!" Bianchi yelled, grabbing her brother by the arm and pulling him back. "I'm very sorry Tsunayoshi!" she said, turning to face the wide-eyed brunette. "Hayato's just in a bad mood and didn't mean what he said!"

The brunette was quiet as he observed the pair of siblings. "I get it." He said, nodding his head in understanding. "_Otou-san_ told me about how children are used to make friends among other Families' children and that it helps when forming an alliance, but when the alliance is ended the children are no longer friends. He also told me that most of the time the children are just pretending to be friends… did something like that happen to you two?"

Hayato growled. "We don't have to tell you anything!"

"Hayato!"

Tsuna walked closer to the pair of siblings. "Don't worry! I'm not 'pretending' to be friendly. I really want to be friends because there aren't many other children here at the Vongola Mansion so when Tou-san told me that you two were coming I was super excited because maybe now I would have people my age to play with! Even if the alliance between the Vongola and the Russo Families doesn't go through or it ends one day, I really hope that we can continue to meet and play! You might not think I'm a friend but I consider you two to be my friends! And as friends I won't leave you guys ever! That's a promise!" Tsuna smiled brightly and for an instant both Bianchi and Hayato could see an orange flame burning brightly on Tsuna's forehead.

The Russo Family children stood there, stunned at the brunette's honesty and determination. Tsuna smiled again and extended his hands. "Why don't we all play hide 'n seek? We can hide anywhere in the garden! Then we can play ball again and I'll teach Hayato how to catch the ball good!"

Hayato and Bianchi turned to look at each other before turning back to face Tsuna.

"That sounds fun." Bianchi said as she took one of Tsuna' outstretched hands.

Hayato hesitated before looking up at Tsuna. "… Sure…" Hayato took Tsuna's other hand.

_Meeting Room…_

Timoteo smiled softly as he watched the children play in the garden. "It looks like the children are getting just fine."

Arturo smiled and nodded. "Good, good. I'm sure my children will be happy to have a friend to play with."

"Tsuna will be happy as well." Iemitsu said.

Timoteo turned to look at the Russo Family Boss. "Then it is settled, the Vongola Family and the Russo Family are now allies." The Vongola Nono glanced out the window and at Tsuna before turning back to face the men in the room. "Now onto second matter of this meeting, Arturo, I hear that you've come across information regarding the Tri-ni-set?"

_T B C_


End file.
